The present disclosure relates to a display device.
A known display device zooms in on or out from a displayed image in response to a pinch operation performed by a user. A mobile terminal zooms in on an image in response to a pinch-out operation performed by a user. Also, the mobile terminal zooms out from an image in response to a pinch-in operation performed by a user.